


Incriminating Photos

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday present for my gurl Amelia, F/M, Hijinks, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shenanigans, half reveal, late night, maricat - Freeform, miracuclass, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir get caught on her balcony late at night!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Incriminating Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Congeniality_of_MLB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Congeniality_of_MLB/gifts).



> A birthday gift for @miss-congeniality-of-mlb! I hope you had a happy birthday!

“So what’s the plan?”

A smirk played on Marinette’s lips. “We get in, and get out.”

“Well yeah, but what’s the actual plan?”

“My dear Chaton, if we make an actual plan, we are practically asking to be jinxed. Just follow my lead.”

“I’m already sure this is gonna fail.”

“Have you no faith in me, kitty?”

Chat Noir laughed (that laugh she loved so much) and threw his hands up in mock despair.

She got his point. It was two in the morning, after all, standing right outside Alix’s bedroom window, on the fire escape. As Chat said earlier, luck was definitely not on their side. 

“Why don’t we do this tomorrow at school? Wouldn’t it be easier?”

“And risk her showing anyone the photos? No way.”

“Is it that big of a deal?”

“For you, maybe not. You were wearing your mask—” She flicked his nose— “even though I’ve told you standing around in that catsuit would backfire on us.”

“Okay, okay, I get it princess.”

“Don’t ‘princess’ me.”

“Alright, darling.”

Finally Marinette giggled, the first time all night. Chat kissed her forehead, and then a bright flash startled them both.

By the time they could see again (‘they’ meaning Marinette; Chat could see fine, he was just too surprised to move) Alix had climbed out of her window looking very smug for her efforts.

And then she just stood there, hands on her hips. Waiting.

“Hey. Hey Alix! What’s up?!” Marinette tried. “What, What are you doing up? It’s late!”

“You want my phone, don’t you?”

Chat mumbled something about getting straight to the point, but Mari elected to ignore that. “Basically, yes.”

“Yeah, I kinda assumed you’d swing by. Here.” She held her unlocked phone out to Chat.

Marinette studied Alix for a moment. She looked just a little too pleased.

“You sent them to KIM??”

“WHY are you going through my messages?”

“Alix!”

“I knew you’d delete them! I had to preserve the evidence!”

“How many did you take?”

“Not that many!”

Chat finally handed Alix her phone and scooped Marinette up, much to both girl’s surprise. “Come on princess, we have another citizen to visit.”

“Don’t ‘princess’ me.” Marinette grumbled, but the damage had been done. They were already leaping to the next rooftop. 

Going to Kim’s house to delete the pictures wouldn’t have been such a big issue if he hadn’t also sent them to Max and Ivan. They were able to convince Ivan not to spread it around, but Max had already sent it to Alya with a warning that she may get visitors. Defeated, Chat Noir brought Marinette home.

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault, kitty. I’m wondering why Alix was walking around in the middle of the night anyway.”

Chat gently placed her down on her balcony, brushing non-existent dust from her shoulders.

“I should have de-transformed anyway.”

“Well, better than Alix seeing Adrien out here with me. Think about the tabloids!”

“Well now you’re in danger!”

“Only if Hawkmoth finds it! So as long as Alya doesn’t, like, post it on the LadyBlog or something, then we’re fine!”

This didn’t seem to convince him, so she gave him a quick kiss before he went home. 

  
* * * *  
  


The next morning was chaos. And not the normal chaos that came with being the #1 Most Emotional School in Paris, but more. 

The only thing Marinette had to be thankful for was that somehow, everyone had managed to make sure Chloe didn’t find out. But that didn’t stop everyone from practically trampling her as soon as she walked in, everyone asking questions at once. Rose just screamed.

And to Adrien’s surprise, people seemed also to flock to him for answers. He pretended to be just as surprised as them, but it seemed like no one let up. 

Class time wasn’t any better, apparently someone had also sent the incriminating photos to the staff so the teachers were also sending teasing glances their way. Marinette wanted to turn into a pile of goo.

Sometime during first period, Alya had passed her a note that said “we know”. Adrien received a similar one from Nino, but his note seemed a bit more blunt because he excused himself to the restroom upon reading it, face red as a beet. 

And if they thought before school was bad, lunchtime was worse. 

“Girl, you know we know, right?” Alya cornered Marinette at her locker, causing the bluenette to jump up in surprise.

“About the photos? Yeah, I’m aware.” She deadpanned.

Adrien walked past, avoiding Marinette’s eyes. Weird. The exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Alya or the classmates who had gathered behind her. 

“I’m not just talking about the photos, M.”

“I mean yeah, Chat Noir and I went around trying to contain it, but once Max sent it to you then we knew it was all over.”

Marinette tried to ignore her classmate’s giggling and murmuring behind Alya, but it was getting harder. “Marinette, you really didn’t think you could hide it from us for very long, right? Your secret relationship with Adrien?”

“What??? Adrien??? What are TALKING about?”

Someone muttered ‘oh shit’ and more than a few people asked if she had known.

Alya suddenly grew serious. “Marinette, you… you knew Adrien is Chat Noir, right?”

She shook Alya’s shoulders. “Yeah, but how did _you_ find out?”

People laughed behind them. “It was kind of obvious? Like, as soon as you guys started meeting up, say, last month? We just needed evidence.”

Marinette sat down on the bench nearby, head feeling a little light. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, for real. So this might not be the greatest time to mention this, but…” Alya looked around to make sure no one else was in the locker room, and Marinette noticed nearly the entire class was present, “if you didn’t know that we knew about you and Adrien, I’m gonna guess you didn’t know that we realized you’re Ladybug.”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“Oh. Yeah, our bad.” Alya wrung her hands. “But to be fair you two are always late, so it wasn’t that hard.”

“This is awful.”

Someone from the small crowd piped up, Marinette couldn’t recognize their voice, “We won’t tell anyone!” And many people agreed.

In Marinette’s cloudy state of mind, it’s a miracle two sparks connected in the way they did. “Alya, Nino gave Adrien a note today. What did it say?”

She just shrugged, but Nino came forward, looking a little sheepish. “I thought it was kind of funny, it said ‘cat got the bug, amiright?’”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Marinette had run out of the locker room so suddenly. Adrien hadn’t known.

  
* * * *  
  


That night when Chat Noir visited the Dupain-Cheng balcony like he did every night, Marinette had wrapped him up in the tightest hug she could muster. She apologized, he assured her it was okay, and they came in for a kiss. 

And whispered cheers from their classmates erupted from across the street.


End file.
